


Speeding towards a Slow Fuck

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://libby-drew.livejournal.com/profile">libby_drew</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Draco: rose, cotton, letter</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Speeding towards a Slow Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libby_drew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=libby_drew).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [libby_drew](http://libby-drew.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Draco: rose, cotton, letter_.

The cotton of his robes teased Severus; he was bare beneath them. He contemplated the single rose, charmed green, that lay on his desk. It became yet warmer when he opened and read the letter.

"To have you inside me, thrusting so slowly, to have your teeth biting the back of my neck as you take me—that is my birthday wish."

Severus swallowed. His prick hardened, throbbed. Summer days at Hogwarts were no longer boring, not when Professor Malfoy made anticipating the nights so intriguing.

But he decided not to wait—some gifts needed to be given with alacrity.


End file.
